Du är min och jag är din
by Boknord
Summary: Mörkt, varmt, sött. Jag kände ett par läppar emot mina. Mjukt, försiktigt. Läpparna försvann och jag hörde en dörr som slogs igen. Jag öppnade mina ögon och såg mig omkring i det mörka klassrummet. Hade jag verkligen blivit kysst eller var det bara en av mina dagdrömmar? Varning för Dumbledore, Ginny, Ron, Lucius bashing!
1. Kyssen

_**An**_ : Ny berättelse! Kommer fortfarande skriva på mina andra naturligtvis men ville väldigt gärna lägga upp denna nu. Fick iden av min underbara vän så skriver den till henne :) 3 Hoppas ni gillar den :) Ses snart!

(".") tal

( _'Hej'_ ) tankat, brev

( ** _Hej_** ) minnen

* * *

Mörkt, varmt, sött. Jag kände ett par läppar emot mina. Mjukt, försiktigt. Läpparna försvann och jag hörde en dörr som slogs igen. Jag öppnade mina ögon och såg mig omkring i det mörka klassrummet. Hade jag verkligen blivit kysst eller var det bara en av mina dagdrömmar?

 **\- Nästa dag -**

När Draco vaknade nästa morgon så visste han direkt att det som hade hänt kvällen innan verkligen _hade_ hänt. Nu var bara frågan, vem var det på Hogwarts som hade vågat kyssa Draco Malfoy?

Han klev upp ur sängen och en halvtimme senare satt han vid Slytherin bordet för att få i sig något att äta.

"Där är du! Jag har letat efter dig sen igår!"

Ett par armar slingrade sig runt om hans hals.

"God morgon, Pansy." sade Draco trött. Han orkade inte med Pansy, hon var för.. för närgående, för klängig, för mycket tjej. Hon var inte Han. Ja, ni hörde rät. Han, Draco Malfoy ville inte ha en _flickvän_ utan han ville ha en _pojkvän_. Draco hade kommit fram till att han var homosexuellt under sommarlovet då han hade börjat ha drömmar om en speciell kille i hans årskurs.

"Lyssnar du ens på mig?" Draco såg på Pansy som fortfarande hade sina armar runt hans hals.

"Förlåt, vad sade du?"

"Du har en uggla." Mycket riktigt, framför honom satt en av skolan tronugglor. Han låssade brevet från ugglans ben. Ugglan flög iväg och Draco öppnade pergamentet.

' _Kan vi träffas igen? Samma ställe? Om en timme? Nicka om det är okej.'_

"Träffa vem? Vart?" frågade Pansy.

"Har du inte lärt dig att det är oartigt att läsa andras post?" Draco nickade. Han ville träffas igen.

 **\- En timme senare -**

"Jag förstår inte varför du gör detta.. Det kommer säkert ingen. Det är bara ett skämt." Draco stegade runt i rummet, djupt försjunken i tankar så han märkte inte dörren som öppnades.

"Det är inget skämt." Draco vände sig blixtsnabbt om och riktade sin stav mot personens bröstkorg.

"Potter! Varför är du här?"

"För att jag bad dig komma hit." Draco tappade sin stav på golvet av chocken.

"Du vad?" viskade han.

"Skrev ett meddelande och skickade det med en skoluggla till dig." svarade Potter och tog ett steg mot Draco.

"Nej, du ljuger. Det måste du." Draco sjönk ner på sina knän och kände tårarna som hotade med att rinna ner för han kinder. Potter sjönk ner framför honom och tog Draco ansikte varsamt i sina händer innan han tryckte sina läppar mot Dracos. Hans varma, mjuka läppar. Samma läppar som kvällen innan. Potters, nej, Harrys läppar lämnade Dracos och Draco blev ledsen. Han ville aldrig sluta känna deras läppar mot varandra.

"Tror du fortfarande att det är ett skämt?" Harry strök bort några av tårarna som hade flytt från Dracos ögon.

"Nej, snarare en dröm." viskade Draco.

"Du menar som i sommars?"

"Hur visste du.."

"Du var inte den enda som drömde." viskade Harry och kysste Draco igen.

* * *

 _ **An**_ : Lämna gärna en kommentar :)


	2. Snälla avsky mig inte

**_An_ : Nytt kapitel :) Lämna gärna en kommentar :)**

* * *

"Hej Draco, vart har du varit?" Draco såg upp från sin förvandlingskonst läxa och såg på Blaise Zabini som stod framför honom.

"Åh, han hade något hemligt möte med någon." svarade Pansy och satte sig bredvid Draco och slog armarna runt hans hals.

"Jaså, vem då?" frågade Blaise vänligt och satte sig ner på en av de lediga stolarna.

"Spelar det roll?" svarade Draco och försökte slingra sig ur Pansys grepp.

"Det är så man blir illamående."

"Ronald!"

"Vad? Måste dem hålla på i biblioteket?"

"Ron, lägg av." De tre Slytherin eleverna satt tysta och lyssnade på Weasleys och Grangers samtalt.

"Men visst passar Malfoy och Parkinson bra ihop?"

"Ron, håll klaffen. Jag försöker jobba." Draco drog efter andan då Harry kom inom synhåll.

' _Snälla, titta inte hit.. Jag vill inte ha henne nära mig.. Hon är inte DU!'_ Draco önskade av hela sitt hjärta att Harry inte skulle se honom men universumet ville tydligen hata honom.

"Men titta på dem. Man vill ju bara spy." Weasley pekade bort emot deras bord och Dracos grå ögon mötte Harrys gröna. Harrys gröna, oändliga, underbara ögon. Draco förväntade sig att se avsmak, hat, sorg i ögonen men såg bara kärlek, ett kort ögonblick fanns ingenting annat än kärlek mellan dem innan Harry rynkade på näsan.

"Kom, vi har spådomskonst." Han drog med sig Weasley därifrån. Men inte innan han hade tappat ett papper på marken. Draco fick pappret att diskret flyga in i hans hand.

"Vad var allt det där om?" undrade Blaise.

"Ingen aning, men blodsförrädaren hade rätt om mig och Draco. Inte sant?" Draco lyssnade inte utan läste bara lappen.

' _Samma tid, samma plats.'_

 **\- Senare samma kväll –**

"Jag avskyr det här!" Draco betraktade Harry som stegade fram och tillbaka i rummet, deras klassrum.

"Avskyr du oss?" frågade Draco lågt.

"Va?! Nej, absolut inte. Den här sista månaden har varit den bästa i hela mitt liv!" Harry sjönk ner på stolen bredvid sin pojkvän och kysste honom mjukt, kärleksfullt.

"Vad avskyr du då?" frågade Draco.

"Att jag inte får visa för hela skolan, speciellt den lilla mopsen Parkinson att du inte är att kladda på. Att du är min lika mycket som jag är din." svarade Harry och log sorgset. Draco svarade inte utan lade sina armar runt Harrys hals och kysste honom. Harry lade sina armar runt Dracos midja och drog honom ur stolen han suttit på och upp i sitt knä. Draco log.

"Du vet varför vi inte kan säga något." Draco lutade sin panna mot Harrys.

"Jag vet. På grund av din pappa och att vi är i 'fiende' hemmen. Och det faktum att ingen skulle acceptera att pojken-som-överlevde och dödsätarsonen är tillsammans, som om det är någon annan än jag som bestämmer vem jag ska bli kär i." suckade Harry.

"Och dina vänner." viskade Draco.

"Om dem inte kan acceptera att jag är homosexuell och galet förälskad i mina underbara, snygga, sexiga pojkvän så taskigt läge men jag väljer dig över dem."

"Men de är ju dina vänner." protesterade Draco.

"Jag vet, men jag kan inte göra så här med dem. Det kan jag med dig." Harry kysste Draco passionerat och Draco besvarade kyssen lika passionerat som Harry.


	3. Vi måste berätta

**_An_ : Yay :) Nytt kapitel :) Lämna gärna en kommentar :)**

(".") Tal

('.') Tankar

( _Hej_ ) Minnen

 _ **Calaminaria**_ : _Hej :) Tack så jättemycket för din kommentar :) Jag har en idé om att man får se kyssen innan den hände men det kanske tar en två-tre kapitel innan det kommer, så förhoppningsvis kan jag leva upp till det löftet ;) Tack så mycket för tipset om tid hoppen, ska försöka använda det mera och hoppas att orden vill samarbeta med mig ;)_

 _ **L (Guest)**_ : _Vet du exakt hur glad av blev att du lämnade en kommentar just idag? Och en så positiv sådan? Jag fyller nämligen år idag och tack vare din kommentar så ville jag lägga upp detta kapitel som en födelsedagspresent från mig :) Glad :) Hoppas du gillar kapitlet ;)_

* * *

"Jag vet att du aldrig skulle göra det, men jag måste fråga." Draco såg in i Harrys ögon som var fyllda av rädsla och sorg.

"Lade du ditt namn i bägaren?"

"Nej, jag lade inte i mitt namn i bägaren. Jag vill inte vara med i en turnering som högst troligen kommer bli min död och tvinga mig att lämna dig." svarade Harry och strök med sin hand över Dracos kind. Draco tryckte sina läppar mot Harrys. Det var kvällen efter att den gyllene bägaren hade spottat ut Harry namn till tvekampsturneringen. När Dumbledore hade ropat ut Dracos pojkväns namn hade Dracos hjärta gått i tusen bitar. Han kunde inte förlora Harry nu, inte när han precis hade fått honom. Det gick Draco inte med på!

"Draco? Är du fortfarande kvar?" Harrys röst förde Slytherin pojken ur hans tankar.

"Jag är kvar." viskade han.

"Bra, för annars hade jag bara haft Hermione kvar." Harry gav ifrån sig ett sorgset skratt.

"Och så hade du saknat mig." svarade Draco mjukt. Harry drog upp honom i sitt knä och kysste honom på nytt.

"Mycket." sade Harry när de både fick svårt att andas.

"Berätta för henne." Harry såg förvånat på Draco.

"Berätta vadå?"

"Om oss." Harry log.

"Bara om du är med mig." Draco kysste Harry på nytt.

 **\- Nästa dag -**

"Är du verkligen säker på det här?" Harry såg osäkert på Draco. Han nickade.

"Du har själv sade att du ser henne som din syster. Och hon är den enda som står på din sida, jag är inte inräknad, det är bara rätt att berätta för henne." svarade Draco. Dörren till klassrummet öppnades och Hermione Granger kom in. Hon stängde dörren efter sig och gick fram till de båda pojkarna.

"Harry, vad gör han här?" frågade hon vänligt och satte sig ner på bänken mittemot Harry. Draco satt på stolen bredvid sin pojkvän.

"Det var hans idé att du skulle komma hit." svarade Harry. Granger såg förvånad ut.

"Jaså? Och varför ville du det?" Hon såg direkt på Draco.

"Vi ville berätta något och innan du säger något, ska du veta att Harry ville berätta allt på en gång men jag bad honom att inte göra det." svarade Draco snabbt. Granger nickade.

"Och vad ville ni berätta?" Harry tog Dracos hand och log emot honom.

"Hermione, jag vill att du officiellt träffar min pojkvän, Draco Malfoy." Draco rodnade när han såg Harrys ögon som var fyllda av kärlek.

"Åh, jag visste det!" De båda pojkarna såg på Hermione.

"Hur?" frågade de samtidigt.

"Harry, jag har känt dig sen vi var elva." Hon sade det som om det var en självklarhet och Harry log emot henne som om han godtog hennes svar. Hon vände sig mot Draco och log.

"Jag tänker inte varna dig om vad som händer ifall du skadar min bror, dels beror det på att det inte är min plats att göra det men också dels för att du vet nog redan själv vad jag kan göra." Draco nickade.

"Vem är det som ska ge mig talet 'skada inte Harry för annars...' då? Weasley?" Hermione rynkade på näsan.

"Nej, absolut inte. Han kommer aldrig acceptera er två. Nej, Harrys gudfäder naturligtvis."

"Vilka är det då?" Hermione såg menande på Harry som såg skamsen ut.

"Har inte hunnit berätta det än.." mumlade pojken-som-överlevde.

"Harrys gudfäder är Remus Lupin och Sirius Black."


	4. Mer avslöjanden

**_An:_ Nytt kapitel :) Blev längre än vad jag hade tänkt mig men jag hoppas att ni tycker om det ;) Lämna gärna en kommentar! :)**

(".") Tal

('.') Tankar

( _Hej_ ) Minnen

( **Hej** ) Brev/Tidningar

* * *

"Remus Lupin och Sirius Black? Är det dina gudfäder?" frågade Draco och såg på sin pojkvän. Harry nickade och såg vilsen ut. Granger satt och såg på sina naglar, tydligen var det hennes sätt att visa att hon gav dem lite personligt utrymme.

"Lupin som i våran gamla lärare som råkar vara en varulv och Sirius Black en förrymd massmördare som också råkar vara min mammas kusin?"

"Ja, de båda är mina gudfäder." sade Harry och mötte Dracos blick.

"Toppen, jag är dödens." sade Draco och satte sig tungt ner på stolen igen, då han hade ställt sig upp efter att ha fått nyheten om Harrys familj.

"Som om jag låter dem döda dig." mumlade Harry för sig själv. Draco log emot honom och tog Harrys hand i sin.

"Säker på det?" frågade han.

"Naturligtvis." svarade Harry och log emot den blonda pojken. Draco ställde sig upp igen och tog en steg fram till bänken där Harry satt. Han lutade sig ner mot Harry och kysste honom mjuk. Harry log in i kyssen och lade sina armar runt Dracos midja. Den blonda pojken lade sina armar runt pojken-som-överlevdes hals.

Någon harklade sig och de båda pojkarna släppte varandra. Granger log emot dem.

"Gulligt men jag tror nog att jag lämnar er nu, jag har läxor att göra. Harry, vi ses uppe i uppehållsrummet senare?" Hermione log emot sin bästa vän. Harry besvarade leendet.

"Naturligtvis gör vi det. Någon måste ju godkänna mina läxor innan jag lämnar in dem." Hermione skrattade när hon lämnade klassrummet.

"Nu, vart var vi?" frågade Harry och såg på Draco som log emot honom. Draco svarade med en kyss.

* * *

När Harry kom in i uppehållsrummet senare samma kväll fann han Hermione vid ett av borden vid fönstret. Han gick fram till henne och log.

"Här är min förvandlingskonst uppsats." Han räckte över pappret till den mugglarfödda flickan som tog emot pappret och började läsa igenom det.

"Så, hur har din eftermiddag varit då?" frågade hon medan hon läste.

"Det var trevlig, ingen som påstod att jag har fuskat eller försökt putta ner mig för trappan igen." svarade Harry. Ända sedan den flammande bägaren hade spottat ut hans namn så hade skolan vänt sig emot Harry, det var som andra året igen då många hade trott att han var Slytherin arvtagare.

"De kommer snart att bli bättre." svarade Hermione. Harry log emot henne.

"Tror du det eller säger du så för att det är så man säger i såna här frågor?"

"Det andra alternativet. Här." Hon räckte över hans läxa i förvandlingskonst.

"Allt ser bra ut?"

"Japp, McGonagall kommer att bli nöjd med den." svarade flickan och slog ihop sina böcker.

"God natt Harry." Hon reste sig och gick upp till sin sovsal. Harry följde hennes exempel och gick upp till sin egna säng.

* * *

När Draco vakande nästa morgon stod Baise ovanför honom.

"Kan du berätta vart du är hela dagarna?"

"Va? Vad pratar du om?" Draco satte sig upp i sängen samtidigt som Blaise satte sig på kanten.

"Du är alltid någon annanstans än uppehållsrummet när vi inte har lektioner eller middag eller träning." Blaise såg sårad ut. De hade varit bästa vänner sedan de var små då Dracos mamma och Blaise mamma var goda vänner.

"Förlåt, Blaise. Haft mycket att göra bara."

"Som vadå?" Baise såg på honom. Draco tänkte. Han ville berätta för Blaise men inte utan Harry bredvid sig.

"Kan du komma till det gamla klassrummet på fjärde våningen efter lunch idag?" Draco var glad för att det var fredag och de inte hade några lektioner efter lunch på fredagar.

"Visst, men varför just där?"

"För det är inte mycket människor som går förbi där." svarade Draco. Blaise nickade och lämnade Dracos säng för att göra i ordning sig för dagen.

* * *

Klockan slog två och Harry satt åter på bänken i hans och Dracos klassrum och väntade på Dracos vän Blaise.

"Jag kan inte hålla oss hemliga för honom. Lika mycket som du kan för Hermione." viskade Draco och lutade sitt huvud emot Harrys axel-

"Jag vet." sade Harry och tryckte en kyss mot Dracos hjässa. Dörren öppnades och Zabini pojken kom in i rummet.

"Draco? Vad är det som händer?" Och så berättade Draco för sin bästa vän om hans förhållande med Harry Potter.

"Potter, om du skadar honom, skadar jag dig." sade Blaise med en axel ryckning och ett leende. Harry log tillbaka.

"Du skulle inte vilja följa med till Hogsmead imorgon och träffa mina gudfädrar och min bästa vän?" Draco såg på Harry.

"Ska jag träffa dem imorgon? Men han är ju.."

"Oroa dig inte. Jag har en plan." Harry tryckte en lätt kyss mot Dracos läppar. Draco log lyckligt in i kyssen.

"Så Blaise, vill du följa med?" Zabini pojken nickade och log mot paret.


	5. Mötet

**_An:_ Wow, det gick snabbt att skriva fortsättningen den här gången :) Yay! Som vanligt, lämna gärna en kommenar ;)**

(".") Tal

('.') Tankar

( _Hej_ ) Minnen

( **Hej** ) Brev/Tidning

* * *

Harry satt vid Gryffindorbordet på lördagen tillsammans med Hermione.

"Vi får sällskap av hans bästa vän också." sade Harry till henne då hon sträckte sig efter kaffet. Hermione tittade upp på honom.

"Va?" Hon såg oförstående på honom. Harry log emot henne.

"Vi får sällskap av Hans bästa vän." svarade han henne. Harry såg ett ljus gå upp för hans bästa vän då hon förstod vad han pratade om.

"Hur kommer det sig?"

"Han ville berätta för honom om oss och så bjöd jag in honom till våran familj träff senare idag." förklarade Harry innan han tystnade då Ron kom in i stora salen tillsammans med Dean och Seamus. De satte sig ett par platser ifrån Harry och Hermione. Ron blängde på Harry som ignorerade sin vän. Hermione blängde tillbaka på Ron.

"Kan inte förstå att han tror att du vill vara med i turneringen." muttrade hon.

"Strunta i honom, Hermione." svarade Harry och såg upp i taket just som morgonposten kom in. Hermiones föräldrar hade skickat tillbaka deras svar på hennes senaste brev hem och Hedwig kom ner till Harry med ett brev. Harry tog loss brevet och gav ugglan lite av i frukost som tack innan han vecklade upp brevet och läste.

 **Harry!**

 **Vi möts vid lyan klockan 13**

 **Måntand och Tramptass**

Harry vek ihop brevet och såg på Hermione. Han räckte över brevet och reste sig upp.

"Jag möter dig vid entrédörren senare. Okej?" frågade han samtidigt som han kastade en snabb blick mot Slytherinbordet. Han såg Draco som också hade ställt sig upp och var på väg därifrån. Hermione nickade och log menande emot Harry.

"Vi ses senare, Harry." Harry log emot den mugglarfödda flickan innan han lämnade salen, strax efter att en viss blond pojke lämnat den.

Tio minuter senare steg Harry och Draco in i det gamla klassrummet på färde våningen som de kallade sitt egna. Så fort Harry hade stängt dörren hade han Draco i sin famn och hans läppar mot sina. Harry log in i kyssen.

"Saknade dig." viskade Draco efter att de fått avsluta kyssen då luften i deras lungor hade tagit slut.

"Saknade dig med." svarade Harry.

"Vart ska vi träffa dina gudfäder?" frågade Draco en halvtimme senare då de satt på golvet, lutade på väggen på motsatt sida av dörren.

"Klockan ett vid spökande stugan." svarade Harry och strök med tummen över baksidan av Dracos hand som han höll i sin egna.

"Om två timmar ungefär då." mumlade Draco..

"Vad ska vi möjligen hitta på för att fördriva tiden?" frågade pojken-som-överlevde sin pojkvän.

"Jag vet ett sätt." flinade Slytherin pojken.

"Jaså, vadå?" Harry log emot honom. "Så här." Draco tryckte sina läppar mjuk mot Harry.

* * *

"Där är du, Draco! Har letat överallt efter dig!" Pansy skyndade fram till honom då han kom ner för marmortrappan på väg mot entrédörren. Blaise såg medlidsamt på sin vän där han stod ett par meter bakom Pansy. Bredvid honom stod Vincent Crabbe och Gergory Goyle. Pansy slog armarna runt halsen på Draco och log fånigt emot honom.

"Är du redo för våran dejt nu?" frågade hon. Draco såg oförstående på henne.

"Dejt? Vad menar du?"

"Ja, vi ska ju på dejt nu. Vi _måste_ ju lära känna varandra innan vi gifter oss. Även om vi redan är vänner så måste vi lära känna varandra som pojk- och flickvän också." sade Pansy.

"Gifta er?" frågade Blaise och stirrade på moppsflickan. "Sen när bestämdes det?"

"Min pappa har, tillsammans med Lord Malfoy naturligtvis, beslutat att för att hålla våra familjer rena låta oss gifta oss så fort vi båda har fyllt 17 år. Pappa skickade ett brev om det imorse. Är det inte toppen, Draco?" Draco tappade hakan. Han ville ju _inte_ gifta sig med någon tjej, allra minst Pansy Parkinson. Vad i hela världen tänkte hans far med. Inte för att Lucius Malfoy tyckte särskilt mycket om sin son. Blaise som såg på sin vän att han höll på att få ett mentalt sammanbrott stegade fram till Draco och ryckte bort Pansy från honom.

"Vad gör du?!" skrek hon men Blaise brydde sig inte om henne utan drog med sig Draco ut från skolan och ner mot byn. Han visste att den personen som Draco behövde just nu var Harry.

* * *

Harry stod en bit utan byn där han hade sagt till Draco att möta honom och Hermione. Hon satt på en sten vid sidan om stigen och läste en bok som hon hade haft i väskan.

'Typiskt Hermione att alltid ha en bok med sig.' tänkte Harry just som Draco och Blaise dök upp framför dem. Harry såg genast att Draco var upprörd över något. Han skyndade över till sin pojkvän som genast slog armarna runt hans hals och grät häftigt in i Harrys bröstkorg. Harry lade sina armar runt hans midja och såg på Blaise.

"Jag svär att det inte var jag." sade den italienska pojken genast och satte upp händerna för att visa fred. Hermione stod bredvid honom och såg frågande ut.

"Vad hände då?" frågade hon vänligt. Blaise berättade snabbt vad som hade hänt innan dem lämnade slottet och för varje ord blev Harry argare och argare.

"Hon ska inte tro att hon kan komma och ta något som tillhör mig." viskade han i Dracos öra och kysste hans hår. Det tog ytterligare tjugo minuter innan Draco var lugn igen och hade slutat gråta.

"Är du okej?" frågade Hermione vänligt. Draco nickade och kysste Harry i tacksamhet. Harry besvarade kyssen.

"Kan fortfarande inte fatta att de två är tillsammans." muttrade Blaise. Harry och Draco skrattade.

"Konstigare saker har hänt." sade flickan bredvid honom.

"Som vadå?" Zabini såg på henne.

"Att vara på två ställen samtidigt till exempel." svarade Hermione och utbytte en blick med Harry som log menande tillbaka.

"Va?"

"Kom nu innan vi blir allt för sena." Harry tog Dracos hand och ledde honom ner för stegen. Hermione drog med sig Blaise.

"Vart ska vi?" frågade Blaise.

"Lyan." svarade Harry och Hermione i kör.

* * *

Femton minuter senare stod alla fyra utanför den spökande stugan och såg sig omkring.

"Okej, vad exakt gör vi här?" frågade Blaise.

"Vi ska möta Harrys gudfäder." svarade Hermione.

"Och ni ska träffas här för att?"

"Det är lyan." svarade Harry den här gången.

"Varför säger ni lyan?"

"Därför att min varulv ser detta som sitt hem." sade en röst. De fyra ungdomarna vände sig om och Harry lämnade Dracos sida för att krama om Remus Lupin som stod bakom dem med en stor svart hund bredvid sig.

"Remus!" skrattade Harry.

"Hej valpen." skrattade Remus. Han släppte taget om pojken och såg på de andra tre.

"Professorn." hälsade Hermione.

"Jag är inte längre din lärare, Hermione. Remus funkar alldeles utmärkt." Varulven log emot flickan. Hon besvarade leendet.

"Hon kommer fortsätta kalla dig det, Remus. Man kan inte lära gamla hundar att sitta. Aj!" Harry hoppade till och såg på den svarta hunden som precis hade nafsat honom i handen.

"Varför gjorde du så?"

"Du kallade honom gammal." svarade Remus och log.

"Så, Harry, glömmer inte du något just nu?" frågade Hermione. Harry vände sig emot henne och såg att hon tittade på de båda Slytherin eleverna som stod bredvid henne.

"Javisst, men låt oss gå in först. Man vet aldrig vem som kan lyssna." sade Harry och såg på Remus som ledde vägen fram till en dold dörr som han öppnade. De gick upp på övervåningen, in i det rum som dem hade varit i förra året då sanningen om Sirius kommit fram.

"Okej, först måste ni båda lyssna på varför vi är här och vem hunden är. Snälla, lyssna färdigt först innan ni ställer några frågor." sade Harry och såg på de båda pojkarna. De nickade och satte sig ner på golvet tillsammans med Harry och Hermione medan Remus satte sig på sängen med Tramptass bredvid sig


	6. Vi är tillsammans

**_An_ : Ett nytt kapitel ;) Yay! Lämna gärna en kommentar :)**

(".") Tal

('.') Tankar

( _Hej_ ) Brev/Tidningar ect.

( **Hej** ) Minnen

* * *

När Harry och Hermione hade berättat färdigt för Draco och Blaise om hur det hela låg till med Sirius Black fallet, satt dem båda Slytherin pojkarna med vidöppna munnar och stirrade på dem.

"Ja, jag tror vi knäckte dem." sade Hermione. Harry satte sig på huk framför sin pojkvän.

"Draco?" sade han och tog hans hand i sin. Draco reagerade inte.

"Draco? Är du där?" frågade han på nytt. Draco stängde munnen och såg på Harry.

"Du skojar inte.." viskade han.

"Nope, allt är sant." svarade Harry och log. Draco besvarade svagt leendet. Blaise hade även han stängt munnen vid det här laget.

"Gulligt." muttrade en röst bakom Harry. Han vände sig om och såg sin gudfar sitta på sängen bredvid Remus.

"Är du fortfarande sur för att jag kallade dig gammal?" frågade Harry retsamt. Sirius fnös.

"Ungar nu för tiden. Ingen respekt." muttrade han till svar. Harry och Hermione skrattade medan Remus log belåtet.

"Vad ler du då åt, Måntand?" fräste Sirius mot varulven.

"Att DU muttrar om att inte ha någon respekt." svarade han sin barndomsvän. Sirius räckte ut tungan åt honom.

"Så, kan vi gå vidare till varför vi är här nu?" frågade Hermione lugnt. Dem båda männen tittade på henne innan dem såg på Harry.

"Just det ja, du ville berätta något." sade Remus och såg på den svart hårige pojken. Sirius tittade även han på sin gudson.

"Jo, jag ville mest berätta.. Eller ja, inte berätta utan presentera mera kan man väl säga." började Harry. Han ville så gärna berätta för hela världen om han och Draco men han hade svårt att hitta rätt ord. Hermione såg uppmuntrande på honom. Blaise satt bredvid henne och såg undrande ut. Han tänkte väl att Harry skulle backa ut. Draco tryckte hans hand och det gav honom mod.

"Jag ville officiellt presentera er för min pojkvän Draco." sade Harry och log stolt över att kunna kalla den blonda pojken bredvid honom på golvet sin pojkvän. Remus och Sirius stirrade på honom dumt medan Hermione och Blaise log brett emot paret på golvet.

"Din vadå?" frågade Sirius.

"Min pojkvän." sade Harry och ryckte på axlarna.

"Som i ni är tillsammans." sade Remus.

"Som i vi är tillsammans." svarade Draco försiktigt. Harry log strålande emot honom och kysste honom lätt på kinden.

"Men hur? Alltså hur blev ni tillsammans. Jag trodde jag ni hatade varandra." fortsatte Remus.

"Det är en ganska rolig historia i sig själv." sade Harry.

* * *

 _Harry satt i biblioteket tillsammans med Hermione. Dem satt och gjorde sina läxor i örtlära och förvandlingskonst. Ron var inte där. Han tyckte det var viktigare med att lära Ginny schack._

" _Jag ska hitta en annan bok." sade Harry och reste sig. Egentligen behövde han inte någon bok, han behövde mest röra på sig då dem hade suttit där i snart tre timmar. Den trettonåriga trollkarlen gick fram och tillbaka längs hyllan med böcker öm örtlära då han hörde en pojke tala till en annan._

" _Du vet att du kan ju alltid prata med honom." Harry stannade._

" _Han hatar mig." svarade en viskande röst som Harry kände väl igen._

" _För att han bara känner den som din far tvingar dig att vara." sade den första rösten._

" _Men jag har ändå behandlat honom som jag gjort. Och för att inte ens tala om allt som händer honom just nu."_

" _Du syftar på att en galning är efter honom, eller hur?" Harry antog att den rösten han kände igen nickade._

" _Så därför måste du berätta."_

" _Vadå, ska jag bara gå fram till honom och säga: 'Hej Harry, ledsen att jag gjort ditt liv till ett helsike de senaste tre åren, men jag är så förbannat kär i dig att jag inte bryr mig. Vill du bli ihop?" Harry kände hur han bleknade. Satt verkligen Draco Malfoy på andra sidan hyllan och förklarade sin kärlek till honom? Eller fanns det någon annan Harry på skolan som hamnade i bråk med Malfoy pojken minst en gång i veckan?_

" _Eller nåt sånt." sade hans vän._

" _Blaise, jag kan inte." Mer hörde inte Harry utan han gick snabbt därifrån innan han råkade avslöja att han hört samtalet mellan dem båda vännerna. Han skyndade bort till sitt och Hermiones bord där han snabbt samlade ihop sina saker och gav Hermione en ursäkt om toaletten och lämnade biblioteket._

* * *

 _Under sommaren hade Harry hunnit tänka mer på saken angående Malfoy. Efter att med Sirius flykt och Remus lämnade skolan för att det läkt ut att han var en varulv. Plus missnöjet över att vara tillbaka hos hans moster och morbror över sommaren. Han hade hunnit tänka tillbaka på alla hans och Dracos, sen när blev han Draco istället för Malfoy, konfrontationer. Harry lade märke till att Draco aldrig fullt ut menade med vad han kallade Harry eller gjorde mot Harry._

 _Han hade också lagt märke till Dracos ögon. De var vackra, men sorgsna. Som om all världens svårigheter vilade i dom. Harry suckade. Han hade på mindre än två månader, sen han hört samtalet gått och blivit kär i självaste Draco Malfoy._

 _Dem hade varit tillbaka i skolan två veckor nu. Harry försökte komma på ett sätt att prata med Draco i enrum men det var oerhört svårt då Ron alltid var med Harry vart han än gick (inte ens på toaletten fick han vara ensam..). Tills han kom på den perfekta planen. Remus hade berättat i ett av sina brev vad hans mamma hade gjort första gången hon gav hans pappa en kyss. Han planerade allt noggrant._

 _Harry hade skickat ett kort, anonymt brev till Draco samma morgon om att han skulle komma till just det här klassrummet, just den här tiden. Nu var det för Harry bara att vänta. Dörren öppnades och in kom han. Den vackraste personen i hela universum, enligt Harry i alla fall._

" _Hallå? Blaise, ifall det är du är du en död man." sade Draco ut i det tillsynes tomma rummet. Harry såg honom stänga dörren och lämnade sitt gömställe och ställde sig bakom Draco. Den blonda pojken vände sig om och Harry tryckte snabbt sina läppar emot hans. Dom var lika mjuka, varma och passade hans perfekt som han hade drömt om. Ja, han hade drömt om att kyssa Draco. Än sen?_

 _Harry lade sina händer på Dracos höfter och kände hans armar runt hans hals. Harry log in i kyssen innan han långt bort hörde en klocka och kom på att han hade spådomskonst om fem minuter. Arg över att behöva lämna Draco så snabbt efter deras första kyss släppte han den blonda ängeln och skyndade ut genom dörren._

* * *

"Och resten är så att säga historia." avslutade Harry glatt. Sirius och Remus stirrade på honom fåraktigt medan Hermione och Blaise försökte dölja sina skratt. Draco såg orolig ut.

"Vad säger Ron i allt det här då?" frågade Sirius.

" _Han_ har _ingenting_ att säga till om i detta.." fräste Hermione och med en gång var all glädje borta från hennes ansikte. Sirius satte upp händerna framför sig som om han ville skydda sig från hennes vrede.

"Vad menar du?"frågade Remus.

"Därför att han tror att Harry har lagt i sitt namn i bägaren." svarade Draco lågt.

"VA?! Han tror att min valp, självmant anmäler sig till en turnering som högt troligen kommer bli hans död?!" röt Sirius och ställde sig häftigt upp. Blaise ställde sig beskyddande framför Hermione medan Harry gjorde samma sak med Draco.

"Sirius! Lugna dig." Remus försökte lugna ner hund animagusen.

"LUGNA NER MIG?!"

"SIRIUS!" Hermione och Harry ropat i kör. Sirius såg på dem båda fjärdeårseleverna.

"Vad?" frågade han dumt.

"Lugna ner dig. Ingen av oss pratar med Ron och han pratar inte med oss, det finns inget du kan göra för att få honom att ändra på sig." förklarade Hermione vänligt.

"Och även om du kunde så skulle vi inte tillåta det eftersom du, utifall att du glömt det, är en förrymd fånge." tillade Harry. Sirius muttrade något ohörbart.

"Vad sade du?" frågade Blaise.

"Han sade att han tillfälligt glömt bort det." svarade Remus roat.

"Hur hörde du det?" frågade Draco.

"Varulvar har bra hörsel." Remus ryckte på axlarna. Harry skrattade tillsammans med Hermione.

"Så, vad händer nu?" frågade Blaise osäkert.

"Men Harry och Draco eller Ronald?" frågade den mugglarfödda flickan som stod bredvid honom.

"Mest med Harry och Draco." svarade den italienska pojken.

"Du menar ifall vi är okej med att dem är tillsammans?" sade Sirius som nu hade lugnat ner sig. Blaise nickade.

"Vi kan inte säga till Harry att han gör ett misstag med att vara tillsammans med Draco.." började Remus men när Sirius såg att Harry öppnade munnen för att säga emot fortsatte han snabbt.

".. Vilket det inte är, ett misstag alltså. Vi står bakom Harry i hans beslut och ifall vi skulle kunna se ett hinder i hans väg, så påpekar vi det och hittar en gemensam lösning." Sirius såg på Harry som såg förbluffat tillbaka.

"Harry?" frågade Draco sin pojkvän.

"Jag trodde aldrig att dem skulle säga så, än mindre acceptera oss eftersom du är en Slytherin elev och en Malfoy." svarade Harry ursäktande. Draco log emot honom och tog hans hand.

"Harry, du är min gudson.." Sirius gick fram till Harry och lade en hand på hans axel. Harry såg upp i hans ansikte.

".. hur kan jag inte stå bakom sig i ett beslut som uppenbarligen gör dig glad?" Sirius log emot pojken. Harry släppte Dracos hand och kramade om sin gudfar.


End file.
